


Worlds Collide: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim x Fire Emblem Awakening - REVAMPED

by KansasVenomoth



Series: Worlds Collide: A Khajiit's Otherworldly Adventures [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fantasy, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Khajiit - Freeform, Romance, Skyrim - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KansasVenomoth/pseuds/KansasVenomoth
Summary: Mere months had gone by since the Nightwalker Dragonborn had begun to prepare to leave Tamriel once and for all, aiming to reach the lost continent of Akavir in the hopes of rediscovering the lost secrets. Though, during his usual routine of preparing a new batch of war axes for shipment, he had been contacted by his Lord, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge regarding a brand new opportunity. He mentioned sending the Khajiit into a world beyond Nirn for him to explore all in exchange for any knowledge he can find. Though his priority was Akavir, he practically jumped at this, eager to see what this new world had to offer.-----So, I've already written this story before, but I figured a bit of a rework was necessary when considering all the changes Ja'vassa had gone through since the first version was published. Frequent mentions of mods from the Xbox One version of Skyrim are sprinkled throughout the story. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Ja'vassa Anair x Nowi, Liz | Lissa/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Worlds Collide: A Khajiit's Otherworldly Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805002
Kudos: 2





	1. Farewell, Tamriel

It was a relatively cool morning, just a few moments after the Dragonborn had gotten breakfast in and began getting himself dressed. He wasn't entirely sure what he was planning to do for the day, but it was always good to be prepared for anything, as he was often known for spontaneously leaving for lengthy trips. He had gotten his usual vampiric armor on him along with his signature pendant and a circlet. After he had finished getting himself dressed, he began to pose in front of a nearby mirror; rubbing his hand against his chin. "Hm... Serana was right. This does look pretty damn good on me." He chuckled softly, and once he was done admiring himself, he would get himself armed. Though he didn't expect any trouble, since he didn't have any plans to go far from his ship, at least not yet, it never hurt to remain cautious. He could never be too sure if some stupid bandit or courageous dragon would attack. To go with the vampiric armor, he had equipped himself with Harkon's Sword.

Once everything was ready, he'd head for the upper deck, deciding to take a seat at the table. For once, the weather was somewhat pleasant. It wasn't too cold nor were there any dark, gloomy clouds overhanging. Though his vampirism would suggest otherwise, he quite enjoyed sunny days like this; the way the sunlight danced upon the waters, the way his weapons reflected in the bright light, the beauty of it was very appealing to him. With a bottle of his favorite mead and a sweet roll, he decided that perhaps, he could just use the day to relax. He recently finished up a delivery just a few days prior and had only just returned to the Solitude Docks the night before, so perhaps just spending the day either bathing in the sunlight or with his face in a book was in order for him.

Ja'vassa opted to do both, taking a few books from the lower deck and bringing them back up to the table. He decided to read and study a series of books he had recently discovered during one of his latest expeditions; each of the volumes of the Mythic Dawn Commentaries, books he had assumed were destroyed long ago. Though he was aware of what the Mythic Dawn had tried to do centuries ago, he was very interested in studying them along with the Oblivion Crisis itself. A few hours had gone by and he would finally get started with reading through volume three, though he wouldn't get far into it before he'd be interrupted by a familiar sight. Oily tentacles began to materialize around him, followed by a mass of eyes directly in front of him.

A soft sigh escaped Ja'vassa's lips as he realized his little day off was about to be interrupted. "Come closer, my Champion. I've got a new task for you, one I believe you'll find most enjoyable... perhaps more enjoyable than the ones I've given you before." A metallic voice boomed.

The Khajiit knelt in front of the Daedra, "What would you ask of me, my Lord?" Ja'vassa asked in response, his hand held over his heart.

"I wish to send you to a realm far beyond this one, where you will collect for me that world's knowledge. Books, scrolls, journals, anything that would be of use to you, would be what I desire. I will give you a daedric servant to deliver the knowledge you discover and once I deem your progress satisfactory, I will return you to Nirn. Do this for me and I can promise rich rewards ahead of you. Do you accept this task, Champion?" Hermaeus Mora asked, his gaze never turning away from the Dragonborn.

Ja'vassa was a little hesitant to accept the job; on one hand, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. It wasn't an everyday occurrence that someone got invited to visit another realm, by a Daedric Prince no less. His focus might've been on trying to reach Akavir, but perhaps that could wait a little while. On the other hand, he wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to leave Tamriel behind, especially since there was no telling how long he'd be gone. It could be days, weeks, months, years even. Ultimately, he decided that the potential to learn about what this world would have to offer. New weapons, magic, things to study, things to explore, all of it made it very intriguing to him.

He nods at the daedra, "I'll do it. It sounds like it'd be a most rewarding journey indeed." Ja'vassa replied.

"I'd suggest you prepare yourself for what awaits you on the other side of the portal." The Prince suggested, leaving behind the portal as he faded away. Fortunately for Ja'vassa, he had already gotten himself dressed and armed, though he'd likely need a few things before he'd enter the portal. He'd head back into the lower decks, sifting through his weapon and armor stocks. While Harkon's Sword was freshly sharpened and its enchantment was fully charged, it never hurt to have extras, the same went for his armor. He might end up needing something that would offer him a bit more protection than the vampiric armor. After going through and storing his gear in the Deep Storage, he would sift through his alchemy and enchanting goods, figuring that having some potions, poisons, and soul gems would always be quite useful. After gathering them in the Deep Storage, all that was left was to collect some food.

Sweet rolls and his favorite spiced wine were at the top of his list, but he made sure to gather plenty of stuff for normal meals as well. Once he was ready, he returned to the upper deck. Though excited for the coming adventure, he was admittedly nervous for what awaited him on the other side. Before he'd step through it, he'd summon a pair of Ash Guardians to watch over the ship until he'd return to Tamriel, though he wasn't entirely sure when he'd be returning. Taking one last look towards the city that overlooked the docks, he smiled slightly. "Farewell, Tamriel." And with those final words, he stepped through the portal. With a soft flash of light, he had dropped into what appeared to be an expansive desert.

Rocky spires poked out of the ground, various skeletons littered the ground, a soft breeze blew sand all over the place. Confused, Ja'vassa looked around the area. "I thought... I thought I was supposed to end up in Oblivion? This... this just looks like Hammerfell..." He muttered, but before he could begin exploring the area, he could overhear a number of voices in the distance. Approaching them, he could make out the faint outlines of people approaching on both sides of him. He knelt besides a rock, hoping that the desert winds would hide him while he observed the newcomers. Perhaps, these travelers would give a little more insight on just where he ended up.

He watched a blue haired lad approach a knight; he couldn't make out much, but it seemed they were scouting for enemies, hinting at a potential skirmish in the works. 'They aren't Redguards it seems... they don't appear to be your normal Bretons or Nords or even Imperials... maybe I'm really not in Tamriel anymore. Maybe... maybe this is Akavir?' Ja'vassa thought, quietly approaching the groups, using an Invisibility spell to remain hidden. He wanted to try and overhear what they were discussing, hoping to get a little more insight on what was going on.

"Milord, our scouts have returned with some not so good news." The armored knight stated. "They've spotted a number of strange mages further ahead, though they're not entirely sure on who they are. They appear to be of the Plegian army, however. What should we do, Chrom?" He asked the blue haired man.

Chrom was quiet for a few moments, soon turning to a white haired male. "What do you think, Robin? Should we engage? The desert sands might make travel difficult for most of us... well, maybe except for our mages and fliers. We might be in for some trouble should the reports be true. A Plegian platoon of mages..."

The tactician nodded in response, studying the sandy expanse ahead of them. "I don't think we've got much of a choice. We'll send our fliers ahead, with our mages behind them. Our other units could serve as the last line of defense." Robin explained, receiving nods from the others around him.

'Plegians? That doesn't sound like anything I've read about in any Akaviri texts...' Ja'vassa stared at the tactician's side with much confusion. 'Just where did you send me, Herma-Mora?'

Before either Ja'vassa or the army could get another thought in, a pair of newcomers had rushed onto the field; a young woman followed by an elderly looking man. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down, little one! Giving away our position would be very bad, no?" The man pleaded.

"Just... leave me alone, creep!" The girl pleaded in response. "I'm not going back to those... those jerks!"

Chrom and Robin shared a brief glance with each other; the prince reached for his weapon. "Hey! Leave the girl alone!"

The redhead waved his hands, trying to show he was innocent. "No, no! Gregor is doing a good deed, you have to believe me!"

Before any further arguments could be made, the opposing army had finally made their appearance. The apparent leader groaned in annoyance, "Ah! We've finally found you. There's no escape this time, girl." He raised his hand, "Plegians! Kill every last one of them, send their souls directly to Grima and bring the Fire Emblem... and the prince's head back to the king!" The mage ordered, initiating the battle.

"We need to help the girl, it seems the Plegians are after her." Robin said, reaching for his spellbook. "Chrom, you should lead a group to the northwest, while Frederick, you take a group to the northeast. I lead the remaining troops in between you two. We'll try to regroup near the oasis up ahead." He suggested, receiving nods from the others.

Though the battle had gotten underway, the Dragonborn kept his distance, merely wanting to observe. Should either side mistake him for an enemy and attack, then he'll engage in combat, but for now, he would watch and wait, like a predator stalking his prey.

The battle seemed to be approaching a stalemate early on, though Gregor had seemingly proved his innocence based on his relentless protection of the girl; deflecting attack after attack that came her way, but it was clear both of them were getting exhausted. Gregor was slowly getting pushed back; blade and spell alike cutting into him. For reasons unknown, Ja'vassa felt compelled to step in. He unsheathed Harkon's sword, waiting for the moment to strike. He watched Gregor and the girl, observing their movements. He'd do the same to their opponents; observing their patterns, the way they danced in the sand.

When the right moment came, he'd employ a Whirlwind Sprint shout. "Wuld... Nah Kest!" He shouted. The Dragonborn dashed forward, parrying a blow that would've most likely done serious damage to the older mercenary. With stunned looks from both sides, Ja'vassa had taken advantage of his opponent's surprised state; taking him out with a swift uppercut. He turned to face the pair he had saved, with both of them staring at him with mild shock.

The girl spoke up, "Who... who are you?" She asked, gulping slightly. While he did just save them from almost certain death, she was taken back by his sudden appearance. A tall cat-person suddenly appearing out of nowhere would shock anyone, even more so if said cat just seemingly saved their lives.

"I'll explain later, let's just focus on getting rid of these bastards for now." Ja'vassa suggested, using a Healing Hands spell on the two of them. "Stay close."

The unlikely pair shared a brief, equally confused glance between each other before back at him. "R-Right..." The girl nodded, standing up once he had finished with the spell.

"Robin? Did you see that?" Lissa asked him, briefly looking towards Ja'vassa's group. "Where did he come from?"

The tactician shrugged in response. "I've no idea... let's just be grateful he seems to be on our side so far. His swordsmanship and sorcery is... unreal." He admits, watching as the Khajiit works his way through the Plegian army; using a combination of quick, precise slashes of sword; occasionally blasting his foes with various spells.

Thanks to his sudden appearance, Ja'vassa and his pair of confused followers made quick work of the Plegians ahead of them, soon confronting the leader. "Gregor, was it?" He asked, turning to the mercenary. "Keep an eye on her. I'll deal with this degenerate myself. Watch for enemies coming up behind us."

Gregor nodded in response, watching as the Khajiit approached their enemy.

Ja'vassa smiled slightly, "It seems even in this world, the Dragonborn once again stands on top of it." He said, an arrogant tone in his voice. "Your men lack discipline. They hesitate too much with their attacks, and in the end, it cost them their lives. I can't imagine you'd fare much better."

The Plegian mage backed up slightly, sweat dripping down his forehead as he looked towards the otherworldly warrior's bloodied weapon. "How dare you defy the will of our Lord? You... you will pay for this transgression with your life, outsider!" Charlard growled, shaking holding up his spell book.

"Ah, a religious skirmish, eh? Been there, done that." Ja'vassa shook his head, mildly disappointed that all of this bloodshed was all for some god he'd never heard of. "I was expecting something a little more... dramatic." He admits, sheathing his blade. "But, don't worry, I'll see to it you meet this god of yours early." He put his hands together, dual casting the Ire of Jhunal spell. A pair of green sigils formed above him, blasting the red-clad mage with deadly streams of electricity. The beams blasted clouds of dust into the air, quickly doing away with the Dragonborn's opponent.

"Gah!" Charlard yelled, sliding back from the power of the spell. "Grima... my... my life is yours." He muttered, his life quickly fading away.

Shaking his head, Ja'vassa released the spell; the sigils fading away. "Pathetic. I had expected more from them." He turned to observe the rest of the battlefield, sighing in relief as it seemed the skirmish itself had come to an end. He approached the nervous pair, offering a soft smile. "Are either of you hurt? I could use Healing Hands again."

"Gregor is fine, and the little girl seems to be okay, too." The mercenary assured him, "Though, it seems you have company, my feline friend." Gregor pointed towards Chrom as he approached.

The prince briefly studied the outsider, smiling softly. "I don't know who you are, friend, but I thank you for the aid." He held his hand out, "I am Chrom, crowned prince of Ylisse. Who are you?"

Ja'vassa shook his hand, "I am Ja'vassa, most folks back home simply knew me as the Dragonborn." He greeted. "Perhaps you'd be willing to tell me where I am? I'd assume that this isn't Hammerfell or even Akavir..."

Chrom looked towards him with some slight confusion, "Uh... I'm not sure what either of those places are, so you're probably correct. We need to get back to our encampment. I'll explain more there, and maybe you could tell us where you're from." He suggested. The Dragonborn nodded in response.

Before Ja'vassa could say anything, the girl he rescued earlier tugged on his sleeve. "Um... thank you for saving me out there." She said softly, smiling up to him. "You may call me Nowi if you wish." She bowed slightly, turning to Gregor next. "I'm sorry for what I called you before... I wasn't thinking clearly."

The mercenary merely smiled and nodded. With the initial greetings out of the way, the group would leave the battlefield behind, hoping to discuss more of what was to happen in the future.


	2. Around the Fire

A few short hours had passed since the battle had come to an end, Ja'vassa and the Ylisseans had begun to prepare for supper for the night. Some food and drink would provide the group with the perfect opportunity to discuss a few things. Chrom was interested in where Ja'vassa came from, while Robin was quite intrigued with his magic. A few others, namely Frederick was concerned with his intentions; though Ja'vassa was instrumental in their victory, he didn't entirely trust this outsider.

"So... Ja'vassa, was it?" Chrom asked, taking a seat across from the Dragonborn. "Where exactly did you come from? More importantly, how did you get here? Since the war started, I've never really been too sure what to expect, but a sword wielding cat was the last thing I would've expected." He admits, laughing softly.

The Khajiit nodded, laughing as well. "I come from Skyrim, a province of Tamriel. My Lord, Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Fate and Knowledge, sent me here in search of knowledge. The importance of what I find has little meaning to him, he's simply after any and all secrets that have thus far evaded his library. Admittedly, when I first arrived, I assumed I dropped in Hammerfell, a province to the west of Skyrim. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I'm grateful that you appear to be allies so far."

The blue clad knight looked towards him suspiciously, his eyes practically shooting daggers at him. "What exactly does your Lord intend to do with these secrets? Are we to believe they won't bring any harm to milord or our people?" He asked sternly.

Ja'vassa shrugged slightly, "The value of these secrets are of no consequence to him, the mere fact that so much knowledge has remained hidden to him only made him desire it more. I can't say for sure what his intentions are, but I assure you, he has no interest in harming your people. He simply wants to horde as much of this world's knowledge in his endless library. Being a scholar of sorts myself, I jumped at the task. I wish to learn all that I can." He explained, leaning back in his seat. "I do not know how long my Lord will keep me here. I could return to Skyrim tomorrow or perhaps it won't be for a few centuries before I head back. We will see."

Though still slightly suspicious, the answer was acceptable for Frederick. He'd return to his seat, keeping a cautious stare upon Ja'vassa.

"Centuries? Are your people capable of living that long? How old are you?" Robin asked, growing all the more curious with each passing moment.

"Some elves can live for generations, but most Khajiit won't. I... was given the blood of a vampire many years ago... I was around... twenty-two, I think? I'm a little over four and a half centuries old now." He explained, bearing his vampiric fangs.

Lissa tilted her head slightly, "A-A vampire? Does t-that mean you're gonna suck my b-blood?" She asked nervously.

Ja'vassa shook his head in response, "Feeding on the blood of mortals does lessen the sun's impact on me, but the longer I go without feeding, the stronger my powers become, and so does the sun's impact. Though I may be a vampire... have been for centuries, admittedly, I don't enjoy the taste of blood. I only feed in emergencies. So, your blood is safe, friend." He assured the princess. Lissa sighed in relief slightly, smiling towards him.

"I couldn't help but notice your magic... so many variations. Ice, lightning, fire, and even healing spells. Is that common in Skyrim?" Robin asked, jotting things down in his journal.

"Magic is extremely common across Tamriel, and there are many forms. There is destruction, restoration, alteration, illusion, conjuration, and enchanting. I'm most proficient with destruction. I was formerly the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, but ultimately dropped the position due to the fact I spent more time on the road than at the college itself. Since then, I've counted myself among the most powerful wizards in Tamriel's history." Ja'vassa explained, a proud grin spread across his face. "When you've centuries to practice, mastering wizardry becomes easy."

Robin excitedly nodded, continuing to write things down. "I also recall you shouting something before you appeared. Is that a form of magic, too?"

Ja'vassa stood up, deciding to demonstrate it instead. He used the Dragon Aspect shout. _"Mul... Qah Diiv!"_ He shouted; forming a set of ethereal dragonplate armor around him. "This is the Thu'um. As Dragonborn, I have the ability to focus my vital essence into a Thu'um, or a Shout. By invoking the dragon tongue, I can take advantage of unique magic." He explained, sitting back down. "Dragon Aspect, as you see here, allows me to take on the aspect of the mighty dragon. Stronger defenses, stronger offenses, more powerful shouts, and I can use my shouts to greater effects. However, I can only use it once a day. This is just one of many shouts."

Though Robin was gleefully jotting down notes, the others had stared in amazement. Nowi reached out to touch the armor, smiling happily. "Wow... I can see right through it, but it feels so... real." She giggled, running her hand across the ethereal material.

"What did you actually say? Did those words have any translation to our language?" Robin asked, watching as Nowi continued to play around with Ja'vassa's armor.

The Dragonborn nodded, "They roughly translate to 'strength, armor, wyrm' in our tongue. Each shout is made up of three Words. The one I used to help Nowi was the Whirlwind Sprint. With all three words, I can travel great distances in the blink of an eye. 'Whirlwind, fury, tempest' is what those words translated to." He explained, looking over to the joyful manakete at his side. "I try not to overuse these shouts, as they're meant to be used for the glory of the gods, not for the glory of mortals."

The tactician nodded, writing down everything he could. "Very impressive. I'm glad you seem to be on our side, Ja'vassa, if your efforts on the battlefield was anything to think about." He admits, laughing softly.

"I agree with Robin. In fact, I'd like to offer you a position among us. The Shepherds would benefit from someone with your talents. In exchange, I can offer gold and plenty of opportunities for you to collect the knowledge your master is after." Chrom explained.

Ja'vassa was quiet for a moment, thinking of his options here. The war with the Thalmor ended only a few years ago, he wasn't entirely sure about getting involved in another one quite yet, especially in a world not his own, but on the other hand, this would be an excellent opportunity to gather those materials. His eyes fell towards the manakete that had since fallen asleep against him; her arms lightly wrapped around his. For reasons he didn't understand, he found himself attached to her. Maybe it had something to do with the way they met, or maybe it was something else, but he wanted to stay close to her, to protect her.

Before he could speak up, Robin had interjected. "Well, Ja'vassa, it seems someone's already quite attached to you... that's a genuine smile if I've ever seen one." He admits, smiling towards the pair.

The Dragonborn nodded in response, "Very well. I will join your Shepherds, but you must be aware that I may end up leaving this world long before this war of yours----" He was cut off by Nowi, tugging at his hand.

"Stay with us, Java..." She muttered, sleepily smiling at him. For reasons unknown to her, she also found herself rather attached to him. Maybe it was the fact that they were both of the dragon blood, or maybe it was the way they met, or perhaps it was something else entirely. Whatever the reasoning was, the two already seemed to be fairly close in spite of the short time they spent together.

Ja'vassa sighed. "I suppose I can't say no. My sword is at your side." He confirmed, reaching down to softly stroke Nowi's hair. "It doesn't seem this one will give me a choice in the matter."

Chrom laughed softly, nodding in response. "In any case, I'm happy to have you aboard. Welcome to the Shepherds, Ja'vassa. We'll introduce you to the others in the morning. I bid you and your friend a goodnight." He bowed slightly, receiving a nod in response.

"I should probably get you into a bed, Nowi... I can't imagine sleeping like this would be comfortable." The Khajiit whispered, gently lifting up the manakete. He had brought her into one of the tents, softly laying her down before leaving. He headed back outside, sitting down on a small tree stump.

He sighed softly, staring up towards the night sky. _'What am I doing? Getting myself involved with a war I have no business in being a part of...'_ He shook his head, watching the stars twinkle above him. _'But, Nowi... why is she so... important to me? I've only just met her. It's like Armani all over again... but, why? Is this why you sent me here? You knew I'd encounter her... is this... a reward?'_ Innumerable thoughts ran through his head, making it difficult for him to grow tired. In an effort to clear his mind, he'd spend the remainder of the night in a meditative state, hoping the questions swirling around his mind would leave him alone, at least for the time being anyways.


	3. With Friends Like These

In the evening following the Dragonborn's arrival in the new world, he had joined Chrom and several other Shepherds at the dinner tables. As Chrom suggested, Ja'vassa was attempting to introduce himself to several other Shepherds; sitting with him was of course Nowi, along with Stahl, Lissa, Sumia, and Cordelia. Like he had done yesterday, he would spend much of the morning trying to explain what he could to his curious allies, though he admittedly was getting a little overwhelmed by all of the attention.

"So, Ja'vassa, what's Skyrim like anyways?" Lissa asked, hoping to learn as much as she could. "Was it anything like Ylisse?"

The Dragonborn shook his head, "So far, outside of the food and the prevalence of magic, Skyrim and Ylisse are very different from each other. My homeland is a harsh, bitterly cold province where the wind blows fiercely always. Near the cities of Dawnstar, Windhelm, and Winterhold, it's a strange sight to see clear skies above them. The rest of the province isn't as snowy, but it's just as cold. One could rarely walk from city to city without being assaulted by bandits, wild animals, the undead, dragons, or something else entirely." He explained, leaning back slightly. "However, these trials only made me stronger. The fierce cold of Skyrim hardened my soul, making me the warrior I am today."

Lissa shivered slightly, but nodded anyways. "Doesn't sound too pleasant... I've never been fond of the cold myself, so I'll be sure to keep away from Skyrim."

Ja'vassa laughed softly, grinning. "Admittedly, if I had realized Skyrim was so cold when I was younger, I never would've left Cyrodiil or Elsweyr for that matter." He admits, chuckling.

"Elsewhere? Where else do you leave?" Nowi asked confusedly.

"Not elsewhere, Elsweyr. It's the province I was born in. Perhaps the exact opposite of Skyrim. Rocky canyons, arid deserts, humid jungles. It's where the sun always shines warmly." Ja'vassa explained.

Stahl spoke up next, "What's the food like in Skyrim? Think you'd be able to introduce us to some food from your home?" While he was interested in his friend's history, the mention of Skyrim's cuisine got his attention. "I mean, I know we're eating dinner already, but, maybe it could be for a future meal."

The Dragonborn shrugged, standing up for a moment. "I'd be able to introduce you to some now. For most of my life, I've been working on advancing my magic, one of these spells is known as the Deep Storage. It creates an infinite storage space that I can access... everything stored in it stays perfectly safe, the way it was when it went into storage. It could've been in there for a century, but the food will be as fresh as the day it was cooked." He explained, displaying the spell. "I've stored emergency rations in there... and extra sweets." He had dug up a few sweet rolls, setting them on his allies' plates. "Skyrim is particularly known for its baked goods like these."

Without any hesitation, Stahl eagerly began to devour the roll, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. "It's good! Really good! Did you make these yourself?" He asked. Within mere seconds, the sweet roll had been reduced to a small pile of crumbs. A satisfied sigh escaped the verdant knight as he leaned back in his chair.

Ja'vassa nodded, "Aye, that I did. My father taught me all I know about cooking. Sweets in particular are my forte." He explained proudly, glad it seems his friends were enjoying the treats he had given them.

The manakete next to him giggled softly as she finished her roll. "Thank you, Java." She smiled at him, happily leaning against him. "Do you mind if I ask about your family? What were they like?" She asked curiously.

A brief moment of silence followed, a glossy sheen formed over his eyes as he tried to figure out his answer. It wasn't a matter of trust, but rather, he just wasn't sure he was ready to talk about it. He swallowed a bit, the memories of those he's lost over the years swirling through his mind. His parents, siblings, his wife, and his children; their painful memories practically being written on his face the seconds passed.

"...Ja'vassa? What's wrong?" Nowi asked, her cheerful smile having since been replaced with a concerned look. "You don't have to tell us if you're not ready... I'm sorry if I upset you." She reached up, softly stroking his cheek in an effort to snap him back to reality.

He shook his head, "Ah, sorry, Nowi." Ja'vassa replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'll... I'll explain more later." He added, sighing a little.

The manakete wrapped her arms around him, "You know, Ja'vassa, if you're ever upset, you can come talk to me." She promised, nuzzling into the fur on his arms. "My job is to help keep the army smiling, so that's what I'll do for you!"

A smile crossed Ja'vassa's face, nodding towards her. "Thank you, Nowi. You're a good friend." He sighs softly, enjoying the gentle contact between them.

The display of affection prompted a playful smile to grow on Lissa's face, "Aren't you two just the cutest together? Something tells me that Nowi wants to be more than just friends with you, Ja'vassa." She teased, giggling as a deep blush painted the manakete's cheeks.

"W-We only just met, Lissa!" Nowi argued, waving her hands around.

Ja'vassa chuckled, smirking slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure you'd know all about that, princess. I've seen how you look at Robin... those stars in your eyes, the blush dusting your cheek. Something tells me Ylisse will have a new prince soon." He teased in response, resulting in a similar reaction from Lissa.

Almost right on cue, Robin and Chrom had joined them. The tactician raised an eyebrow, looking towards the bright red Lissa and then back to Nowi and Ja'vassa. "What happened here? Lissa and Nowi look like they're about to pass out." He blinked in confusion.

Stahl chuckled softly, "Oh, we're just having a little fun here. Did you two need something?" He asked, "Though, of course, we're more than happy to have you with us, it just seems like you have something on your mind."

Chrom nodded, "We need to discuss tomorrow's events. First, I want to make sure that Ja'vassa doing alright with us so far, and I need to be sure you understand that we're in the midst of an all out war." He turned to the Khajiit, receiving a nod from him.

"Yeah, this is perhaps the warmest welcome I've had in years... at least not since I had returned to Sjel Blad. As far as the war goes, I'm well aware of that. It would be the first war I've been a part of." Ja'vassa assured him.

"Good. Now, as most of you are aware, my sister had recently been kidnapped by Plegian forces. According to some of our scouts, the Mad King is planning for a public execution at the castle courtyard." Chrom started, though the sound of an execution worried most of the warriors at the table. "I plan on splitting the Shepherds into two groups. One group will remain outside, distracting the bulk of the Plegian army while another group swoops in and rescues Emmeryn. If we can rescue her, we'll be one step ahead of our enemies. Of course, the war still won't be over. It won't end until Gangrel's been cut down. I'll need everyone's help for tomorrow. It'll be a long battle, but I'm positive we'll come out on top." He explained, receiving confident nods from the other.

"I'd suggest we all be ready for... problems along the way. While your plan sounds simple enough, in my experience, they're never easy to execute. The Mad King will no doubt have countermeasures to whatever we have." Ja'vassa warned them, "He'll no doubt be expecting you, Chrom. If he is, I'd suggest you get a backup plan ready."

The prince nodded in response, "Of course. Thankfully, the Shepherds have a brilliant tactician in our midst." Chrom chuckled, wrapping an arm around Robin. "Even if Gangrel's ready for us, we'll be fine. We just need to keep ourselves ready for whatever comes next. In the meantime, I'd suggest you all get in an early night. We've got a long day ahead of us." He stood up, bowing slightly. "Once the war has come to an end, we can finally rest. I'll see to it that all of you are handsomely rewarded for your efforts."

Once he and Robin had left them, the rest of the group had finished eating. "Well, you heard the prince, we should get some rest." Ja'vassa stood up, smiling. "It's been a pleasure properly meeting you so far, let's just hope, our friendships will outlast this war." With those last words, he'd retreat to his tent to prepare for the coming battle. With another use of the Deep Storage spell, he had taken out a special set of armor; a black and gold colored set of robes, matching gloves, boots, and more importantly, the mask of Konahrik. It'd offer him more protection than what his current armor offered, along with other added benefits.

Shortly after he began to polish it off, he had been joined by Nowi. He turned to face her, offering a brief smile. "Ah, Nowi. What can I do for you?" He asked, setting the boots to the side.

She shrugged, sitting down near him. "I... I couldn't sleep. I'm a little nervous for tomorrow, I was wondering if I could stay with you until I was sleepy." Nowi asked, rubbing her hands together.

The Khajiit merely nodded in response. "Of course, feel free to relax as you need." He replied, beginning to polish off the mask.

Nowi looked towards it curiously, scooting herself a bit closer. "What's this, Java?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"This is the mask of Konahrik, or in our tongue, the Warlord. It was one of the many masks of the Dragon Priests, though unlike the others, it didn't seem to belong to any of the recorded priests." Ja'vassa explained, finishing with the mask. "When I wear it, it gives me a number of benefits. When I am in danger, the mask can heal me and heal nearby allies, while damaging nearby enemies. It also has the potential to summon spectral allies to aid me in battle." He added, putting the mask on. "I had discovered it nearly a century ago and with some further research, I uncovered some robes, gloves, and boots that went with it. With all four pieces on, I become the Warlord."

The manakete smiled at the story, nodding at him. "Sounds awesome!" She replied, watching as he put it on. "Are there other masks like this?"

Ja'vassa nodded, "There were a total of eight in Skyrim and another four on Solstheim. Each mask boasts a unique enchantment when worn, and when I discovered the robes of Konahrik, I had also discovered the Dragon Forge where the masks were originally created. I was able to make a few masks myself and imbued them with my own enchantments." He paused, using the Deep Storage spell again; he'd take out a pair of masks, showing them to her. "The blue mask is made from Stalhrim, a specially enchanted ice, while the black mask is from a combination of ebony and heart stones." He explained.

Nowi's smile only widened, "You're amazing, Ja'vassa." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his arm again. "I've lived for almost twice as long as you have, yet... I'm nowhere near as talented."

The Khajiit reached over, softly petting the top of her head. "You give yourself too little credit, Nowi. I'm sure you've got just as many talents." He assured her.

The girl smiled, yawning slightly. "Thank you." She replied softly, "I think... I think I'm gonna sleep now. Thanks for keeping me company, Java." She said softly, slowly falling asleep against him. Ja'vassa sighed softly, soon following her example.


	4. Desperation in the Desert

Despite the stressful day ahead for many of the Shepherds, it was a relatively peaceful night for the group. Once morning arrived, the group wasted no time in getting themselves organized for the day. Over breakfast, Chrom would begin going over the group's plan. "According to our scouts, Emmeryn is scheduled to be executed this afternoon. When we arrive at the castle courtyard, we're aiming to rescue her just as the execution is about to start. Robin's worked out the finer details, he can explain as we make our way to the courtyard. If we can attack just as it starts, the chaos from the battle might be enough for us to slip in and rescue my sister." He explained, pausing for a brief moment to take a few bites.

"What's the plan afterwards? I sincerely doubt these enemies of yours will just let us walk off with the Exalt. Even if you rescue her, the war will be far from over." Ja'vassa reminded him, leaning back slightly in his chair. "If today goes even slightly wrong, this could create bigger problems for your country."

Robin nodded in agreement, "We've anticipated that. More often than not, in situations like this, the country's leader is the problem. If push comes to shove, we'll be forced to take out the Mad King. If we can take him out, it might be enough to convince the Plegian soldiers to surrender. We want to finish this with as little bloodshed as possible and return to Ylisse with some good news, at least."

The Dragonborn nodded in response, "I'd suggest you all be prepared for what's to happen. They'll likely be expecting you to show up sooner or later... there's a possibility they may even use your sister as a bargaining chip if things begin to look bad for them. A beloved leader often makes for a great hostage."

The duo briefly silent, biting their lips slightly. "We're prepared for that... I need to keep my head clear. We need everyone to be at their best today." Chrom said as he stood up, "Once we reach the castle courtyard, we'll split into two groups. One led by me, and the other led by Robin. I'll take Nowi, Ja'vassa, Gregor, Stahl, Sully, and Lissa. We'll do what we can to fend off Gangrel's men, meanwhile the rest of you will do what you can to get Emmeryn out of there. Sumia and Cordelia, you'll be our eyes in the sky. Be wary of archers, but when you get an opening, swoop in and get her out of there."

After they had finished eating breakfast, the group had quickly prepared themselves for the coming march. No one looked forward to the battle, fearing what might happen if they fail. There's no telling how either side of the battle will react to the rescue, or execution, of the Exalt. Fears of chaos and despair ravaging the Halidom swirl around the minds of many of them, especially around Chrom's. If she's executed, he'd have to take over as Exalt, though returning to his homeland a failure will be difficult. There's nothing guaranteeing that he'd be welcomed into the Ylissean castle, there's nothing that indicates the Exalt's death will end hostilities between Ylisse and Plegia. It seemed no matter which direction they looked, things were only going to continue getting worse from there.

As they marched towards the Plegian castle, the Mad King and his advisor were busy preparing for the incoming Ylisseans. "Ah, so you've returned, scout. I hope you've brought us with some interesting news." The sultry maiden started, her tone matching the seductive look in her eyes.

Bowing slightly, the scout nodded in response. "The Ylissean army completely decimated the Grimleal faction to the north, the battle started out relatively even, then out of nowhere a strange, masked warrior began to help them. We're unsure of where this warrior came from, but from what we saw, they're extremely powerful. Chalard had no hope of winning, even with his own magic." He started, pausing for a brief moment as Gangrel would speak up.

"An unknown warrior? Do you think there's a chance he might turn over to our side?" The Mad King asked. "You've also neglected to inform us about their numbers or if the Fire Emblem was even in their possession... do we need Aversa to remind you of what happens to soldiers who fail in their duty?"

The scout gulped slightly, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. "Not likely, milord. One of our spies indicated he seemed to be rather close to the manakete that slipped away from Chalard's group. If you could get a hold of her, that might be enough to convince him to crossover." Another soft gulp escaped him as he watched the advisor pull a dagger out. "The sands made it difficult to get an accurate count of the troops, there was no indication that the Fire Emblem was with the group. I-I apologize for my failure, please spare me. I... I'll do better next time!" He pleaded, but to no avail.

"Perhaps you should've gotten a little closer, soldier." Aversa suggested as she approached, slitting the soldier's throat. "So, milord... What should we do about this new warrior? Think he's as powerful as the scout claims? Chalard was nothing more than a fanatic, so I'd assume they're just exaggerating a little bit." She added, wiping off the bloodied dagger.

"It would take a lot more than one outsider to break the Plegian defenses. By nightfall, they'll be begging for the sweet release of death... maybe I'll let the little Prince die after he's done watching his sister's execution." Gangrel chuckled softly, a sly grin crossing his face.

A few brief hours had since passed, despite the intense heat given off by the desert sun, the castle courtyard was filled with a number of citizens and soldiers, all eagerly awaiting for the execution of Emmeryn. Standing on the edge of a massive pillar, the Exalt was unable to do anything besides wait for the feel of the cold steel of her executioner's axe. "Welcome, welcome... soldiers and civilians, we have a fantastic show for you tonight. After many long years after the immense suffering of our people at hands of those vile devils across the border, we will finally be able to exact justice! The Exalted Emmeryn herself stands before, awaiting the death and suffering she so deserves." Gangrel's eyes trailed the excited crowd, soon landing on Emmeryn. "I think I've waited long enough, I think we've all waited long enough for this moment. Executioner, I don't think it'd be fair if we keep them waiting any longer. If you would do the honors." In a sarcastic manner, he had outstretched his arms and moved out of the way, almost as if he was introducing an important guest of honor at an awards ceremony.

Just before the executioner could do the deed, an axe came flying from seemingly out of nowhere. The blade struck in the chest, causing him to fall from the pillar; leaving him dead and the Exalt unharmed, but still in a less than favorable spot. The attack only caused Gangrel to grin, "Oh, ho. Well, folks, seems you'll have an encore today. Sit back and witness as the blood of these Ylissean devils paint the courtyard walls." He said, taking a seat on his nearby throne. "You're far too late, my friend. There's nothing you can do to save your sister now. Maybe if you surrender, I'll be gracious enough to put you and the Exalt in the same prison cell."

Chrom scoffed in response, drawing his legendary blade. "That's where you're wrong! We've come to end your reign, Mad King. Prepare yourself!" He warned, pointing his blade towards Gangrel's seat.

"Haha, that's an incredible line! Almost like something out of a play." Gangrel taunted, raising his blade. "Soldiers! Kill every last one of them, don't let a single one escape. Kill the prince. Kill his friends. Kill his sister and his soldiers. Make it a massacre worthy of their legendary father!" He ordered, slamming the sword on the ground as a means of signaling the start of the battle.

With little hesitation from either side, the battle had begun. Blades clashing in desperate battle; Chrom and Robin fought with equal determination, aiming to ensure nothing slows them down. Not the Plegians, the hot desert sun, nothing. While the Khajiit was a powerful warrior, he found it becoming increasingly more difficult to keep up, the bright sun draining him of his stamina. This forced him to take on more of a supportive role, though he stubbornly pressed on, heavily relying on his powerful magics to overwhelm his foe. The Glacial Ray and Prismatic Beam spells proved to be a deadly combination, despite that, it had become all too clear that Ja'vassa was struggling, even with the mask on.

Noticing this, Robin shot him a concerned glance. "Hey, you doing alright back here? You seem exhausted. Maybe you should hang back for a bit." The tactician offered. Normally, the Dragonborn's stubbornness would've prompted an argument, though he merely nodded.

"I can at least provide some support back here..." Ja'vassa nodded, deciding to employ a Battle Fury shout. "Mid... Vur Shaan!" He shouted, unleashing a gentle wind that would surround his allies, allowing them to gain a large burst of speed, making it considerably easier to cut down their foes.

As the chaos continued, Chrom briefly paused as he found himself locked in a standstill with a scantily clad mage. "You there! What's with the hesitation? You're a Plegian mage, aren't you?" The prince asked, keeping his weapon ready in case she suddenly attacked.

The girl yawned softly in response, "I might be a Plegian mage, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm ready to lay down my life for a cause I don't believe in. I won't deny that I'm a bit rebellious... and the whole dark mage thing isn't just for show." She responded, a sly grinning spreading across her face.

That wasn't exactly the response Chrom had expected from her, but he shook off any surprise. "Perhaps you'd be willing to prove that rebelliousness and join our cause, hmm?"

Tharja raised an eyebrow in response, concerned and confused. "You do realize we were trying to kill each just a few moments ago, correct? You would trust me to fight at your back, even if this is just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back? I just want to make sure I understood all of that..." She was understandably confused and a little suspicious of the proposal. This could easily be a ruse that winds up with her on the chopping block, but he could easily be telling the truth. "What are you playing at, Ylissean?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she studied his features, trying to see if he was trying to pull her leg.

"I'm serious, we need all the help we can get. If this ends up with a weapon in my back, so be it. You don't have to join us, of course, it's your choice." Chrom assured her, lowering his blade in an effort to show that he was indeed telling the truth.

Still suspicious of the prince, Tharja merely nodded. "Very well. Consider me your ally for the time being, Ylissean." She responded, soon joining him and his crew as they marched ever closer to the inner courtyard.

By this point, they had done rather well to decimate their enemies, Chrom's group and most of Robin's had reached their goal, though Ja'vassa had found himself stuck in battle with a number of wyvern riders who had joined the battle as Gangrel's reinforcements. Though his magic proved to be effective against his enemies, he was growing more and more exhausted with each passing second. Lissa turned to briefly watch the Khajiit, "Chrom! Someone needs to back up Ja'vassa! Reinforcements are coming in through the north!" She informed him, "He's out of reach of my Rescue staff." Overhearing the princess, Nowi and Gregor had quickly sprung into action. An icy breath from the manakete was enough to get an opposing wyvern rider away from the Dragonborn.

"How are you holding up, Ja'vassa?" Nowi asked as she landed besides him, transforming back to her usual self. "You're not injured, are you?"

"I'm fine, Nowi." Ja'vassa assured her, "Are we any closer to getting to Chrom's sister?" With the help of the companions, it had seemed he was able to find his second wind as he'd soon join with Gregor in the ensuing fight.

Nowi nodded, joining the two as well. "Yeah, both groups have regrouped near the other side of the wall." She confirmed, "We just need to hold off the reinforcements for a little longer."

With that in mind, Ja'vassa would prepare a few Conjuration spells; thanks to his many long years of practice and study, along with his many years of loyal servitude to many Daedric Princes, he's been able to work up the skill to summon more than just two Daedric allies, being able to summon five of them. To bolster his companions, he'd summon a pair of dremora lords, storm atronachs, and a wrathman. These otherworldly reinforcements weren't perfect, but it should provide the others with enough time to finish up the job.

As the group had taken care of the incoming reinforcements, Robin and Chrom would confront the Plegian general overseeing the battle. In comparison to the fighting that preceded this confrontation, the general proved to be a relatively easy opponent. Robin's magical prowess combined with Chrom's intricate swordsmanship were a deadly combination, being more than enough to defeat their foe. When the general fell, Chrom gave the signal. "Cordelia, Sumia! Now!" He ordered, watching as they prepared to grab the Exalt, backed up by the recently freed Phila and the other pegasus knights.

Throughout the battle, Gangrel had stood back and watched it like it was a spectator sport, but with the sudden appearance of innumerable pegasus knights, an angered expression overtook his face. "Damn it all! That... that damn tactician!" He growled, his fist shaking with anger. "That damn tactician doesn't play fair!"

Aversa chuckled softly, picking up a strange looking box. "Yes, but neither do it." She smirked, opening up the small box. With it, a number of undead archers surrounded the perch where Emmeryn rested, arrows trained on her.

Almost immediately, the sour expression on Gangrel's face was quickly replaced with a joyful one. "Oh, my. An army of living corpses? The gods truly favor me today it would seem." He chuckled gleefully, smirking towards Chrom. "Now, do you see how useless your struggle has been, little Prince?"

The duo had practically frozen in their position as a result of the sudden appearance of the small army of Risen, unsure of what to do. "Archers! If these Ylisseans so much as move a muscle, let your arrows fly!" Gangrel ordered, "You know, Prince, you can change this. You can walk away with your lives and with your sister. All I ask for is the Fire Emblem. I get the Emblem, you get to keep your lives, your sister's crimes are forgiven, and peace can finally be restored to Plegia and Ylisse. It's a win-win for everyone involved." He outstretched his hand, "I'll only give one chance. If you refuse, you can watch as your beautiful Exalt plummets to the ground. Make your choice."

Chrom bit his lip, sweat dripping from his forehead. Either decision he'd make would end in disaster; turning over the Emblem would be a foolish decision, but letting his sister perish would be just as devastating. Robin turned to him, "Chrom... What do we do? We can't just give him the Fire Emblem... but, Emmeryn..." He clenched his teeth, with no cards left to play, he felt helpless and unsure of what to do now.

"I know we can't, but... I don't see any other choice." Chrom hesitated slightly, sheathing his blade. "Shepherds, allies... lay down your weapons!" He ordered as he reached for the Fire Emblem. "I know you're not going to like this, Emm, but I've no choice... perhaps someday in the future, it could've helped us to avoid disaster, but you win, Gangrel. The Emblem is yours----" He'd soon be cut off by the Exalt herself.

"King Gangrel, is there no chance that you might let me get a few last words out before you do the deed?" Emmeryn asked, though her question only received an annoyed sigh and a nod from the Mad King. "Plegians! Do you not see what this war has won you? Despair and bloodshed within and beyond your borders. So many of your friends and loved ones have suffered greatly over the course of this war. You must sever this chain of hatred and begin to work on creating an everlasting peace with the people within and beyond your nation, only then will your people achieve prosperity." She paused for a moment, sighing softly seeing as her words did nothing to help change her fate. "Know that even a single selfless act has the power to change the lives of many." She closed her eyes and approached the edge of the cliff. "Chrom... please forgive me, but... it's time I passed the torch onto you. Ylisse will be safe under your rule." She pressed her hands together, almost as if she was praying, and slowly stepped off the edge. 'Lissa... Chrom... friends... and all my people, know my final thoughts were with you.' A soft, graceful smile remained glued to her face as the Exalt plummeted to the ground, her life ending the moment she hit the hard stone.

In the brief moment of her descent, it was as if the world itself had froze. Silence from both sides, soldiers and citizens alike watched in shock. As the sound of her fall echoed through the desert air, chaos erupted. "No... no... Emmeryn!" Chrom shouted, unable to process what he just saw.

The Mad King on the other hand bellowed in laughter, "Haha! What an impressive dive! I had never seen such a graceful death in all my years, and I've seen many fall. Bravo, bravo." He cheered, clapping at the sight.

Chrom's fist shook in anger, hot tears staining his cheeks. "Damn you, Gangrel!" He growled, grabbing Falchion again. "I've had just about all I can take from you, it's time we cut you down!" Though, before he could go and attack, Robin had grabbed his arm.

"We need to get out of here, now!" The tactician said, tugging on the prince. "Basilio had secured our escape route. We need to pull back and regroup for now, if we hesitate, none of us will make it out of here."

The prince's eyes darted between his friend and the Exalt's body, "I'm sorry, Emm..." He muttered, nodding at Robin. With a final look behind him, he'd flee alongside his allies. In the background, the Mad King could be heard cackling, proud with what the Plegian army had managed to accomplish in the day's events.


	5. Dampened Spirits

After the catastrophic failure back in the courtyard, the Shepherds had been running for what seemed to be an eternity, aiming to reach Basilio's rendezvous point before the Mad King's men could catch up to them. Unfortunately, it didn't they'd be home free quite yet, as the Dragonborn would spot a number of Plegian soldiers ahead of them. "Dammit... they've blocked off our exit!" Ja'vassa warned them, coming to a halt with the rest of the army.

Standing among the surprisingly distraught Plegian army was a mountain of a man, "Ylisseans! Drop your weapons and surrender, do so and I can see to it that your lives are spared. I do not wish for this to come to bloodshed!" The general called out, and while his offering of peace was sincere, many of the Shepherds had difficulty believing him.

"After everything you savages have done, do you really expect us to believe that?" Frederick retorted, reaching for his lance.

Mustafa had set his axe down, as a way to prove his sincerity. "Lady Emmeryn wouldn't want this, Prince. She'd want to ensure her sacrifice wasn't in vain, I believe many of my men share the same sentiment." He replied, his tone sounding rather defeated and frustrated.

"Shut up! You... you bastards have no right to bring up my sister's sacrifice." Chrom shouted, his fist practically shaking with anger.

The Plegian general sighed in response, "I can sympathize with your anger, Prince. Lay down your weapons and I will protect you the best I can, your sister's final words held an impact on many warriors on both sides of the army." Though, once it seemed his words would do nothing to prevent the coming battle, he'd pick up his axe once more.

Ja'vassa sighed, shaking his head. "You really think that cowardly king of yours would let us live? No, I think we'll take our chances with our weapons in our hands." Much like the rest of the Shepherds, the masked Khajiit readied his spear. "Everything you've said is fuel for your funeral pyre." With those final words, the battle had erupted. Fortunately for the Dragonborn, the cool rain and dark clouds provided much needed relief from the blistering desert sun of the previous battle. In order to give the Shepherds a bit of a head start in the battle, Ja'vassa would open up with a Marked for Death shout. "Krii... Lun Aus!" He shouted, unleashing a wave of purple energy that would wash over the unfortunate soldiers that stood in front of him. Staggering, the ones who were struck by the shout would radiate with a faint purple aura. "The ones hit by the shout will be considerably weaker to opposing attacks, dispatch them as you're able and regroup on the other sides of these valleys." He suggested. The Dragonborn took towards the center along with Nowi, Gregor, and Lon'qu; while Robin and Chrom would lead separate groups through the other valleys.

Though weighed down by the sorrow of the loss of Ylisse most exalted, the Shepherds were fighting with an intensity and determination never seen before. Every strike, every movement was precise, inspired, and quick. Failure here wasn't an option, even if the war ended in their deaths, taking out the Mad King was the ultimate goal here. Thanks to this newfound determination, taking out the Plegian commander wasn't too difficult. Once Mustafa had fallen, the remaining soldiers scurried off like rats, though no one could be bothered to chase them down.

"Ah, Olivia. There you are." Basilio grinned, "This Feroxi beauty will be getting us out of this hellhole."

The dancer merely nodded, motioning for the carriages behind her. "I'm glad to see you're safe, Khan. Please, hurry. If we wait too long, we'll no doubt be surrounded." With no room to argue, the group did as Olivia suggested, piling into the carriages before being led out of Plegia en route to Regna Ferox.

Despite the latest victory, there was no celebrating. No raising of the wine bottles, no feasts, nothing. Nobody was able to celebrate the fall of Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa were especially broken-hearted. "We went through all that and still came up empty handed... the gods are cruel." Robin turned to the prince, "I'm sorry, Chrom... my plan wasn't enough. I'm sorry." He said apologetically, his eyes falling to the ground.

Chrom waved off the apology, "Your plan was brilliant as always, I'm the one to blame here. If... if I hadn't hesitated, Emm would still be here... I... I failed her. I failed all of you... and I've failed my country." Tears began to stream down his cheeks, "I was... I was just so powerless, she sacrificed herself so I wouldn't have to..."

Reaching out for his shoulder, Robin sighed softly. "I was powerless once, but so were all of us. Remember the promise we made back in Ylisstol? We would always pull the other up when we fall? I'm here to ensure you'll be able to live up to the faith your sister put in you. She believes in you to hold onto her ideals and her values." He reminded him, "She didn't expect you to be her, you just have to be the best damn prince you can be."

His lips quivered as the tears continued to stain his cheeks, "And what if I can't live up to her sacrifice, Robin? What if I'm not worthy to take the throne of Ylisse?" Chrom asked in response, though before the tactician could answer, Ja'vassa had interrupted.

"Chrom, you need to pull yourself together." The Khajiit started, his tone remaining calm, yet stern. "There will be time for mourning after the battle is over, but as long as Gangrel remains in charge of Plegia, this war will never end. Your sister didn't sacrifice herself to see you quit. Remember what I told you? If you begin to waver in your strength and determination, and then so will the rest of your army. If you truly mean to give up, then you might as well return home... but, do you really think you can face your people with neither your sister or news of the war's end? Your sister wouldn't want you to end your struggle here, you need to move forward. It was through sheer determination and courage that brought you to this point, this is not where your destiny ends." Taking a brief moment to pause, he made a waving motion towards the others in the room. "You are indeed worthy of her ideals, look at all the people you've brought together. Outsiders, former enemies, Ylisseans, you've even gained the support of foreign royals. That says a lot about who you are as a leader. Don't make them look foolish for putting their faith in you."

Nowi smiled towards Ja'vassa, quickly nodding in response. "He's right, Chrom! If I hadn't run into your group, I'd probably be back on the auction block!" She reminded him.

"You gave me your trust and welcomed me into your ranks even when I was trying to kill you, that says plenty of your character." Tharja chimed in, a faint smile crossing her face.

Lon'qu silently nodded in response, "Had I found you unreliable, I never would've joined you in the first place."

Robin was the next to chime in, "If not for you, I'd probably still be in the middle of the field. You found me and gave me purpose, you've inspired hope and courage in many of us here."

In the midst of her quiet sobs, Lissa had wiped her cheeks. "Emmeryn saw a lot of promise in you, big brother... and even though you might be quite dense, I believe you'll do wonders for our people."

Frederick nodded in agreement, "You've grown strong, milord. I know the road ahead of us is hard and so much blood has been spilled thus far, but you can't give up now. It's time for the Mad King to answer for his crimes." He slammed his lance to the ground, seemingly being his way of confirming that he was ready for the coming fight.

"Take a good look around you, Chrom. From myself to even the lowest ranked soldier. Everyone's come together because they have faith in their leader. I've been alive for nearly five centuries and I've rarely come across such a leader." Ja'vassa paused, smiling softly. "Su'um ahrk morah... Breath and focus, Prince. Even if you can't return to Ylisse with your sister, you can return home with victory in the war. Hold your head up and save the mourning until after you've claimed the Mad King's head."

Though doubts and sorrow still lingered in his mind, Chrom had wiped his face and pushed those thoughts to the back. "You're... you're right, Ja'vassa. Thank you." He nodded, turning to the others around him. "Shepherds, friends, allies... for as long as Gangrel lives, peace will not return to the realm. All of you have done so much for me and I hate to be guilty of asking you for more, but I must. Tomorrow, we march on Plegia... and when we leave, it'll be with a great victory. For now, get some food and rest. You've all earned it." With Chrom's final words, the group would join each other in the Feroxi mess hall for a bit of a feast, they'd need every ounce of strength for the coming fight ahead of them.


	6. Distant Memories of Home

As the Shepherds had sat down to eat, no one was really sure what to say. They weren't really interested in talking about the day's events nor were they too sure of what to talk about. An awkward silence had followed, though it soon disappeared as Nowi spoke up. "Hey, Ja'vassa... I don't mean to bother you about this, but do you think you're ready to talk about your family yet?" She asked, leaning against the Khajiit.

Ja'vassa hesitated slightly, though he soon nodded. "I'll try to tell you what I can. What do you want to know?" He asked in response.

"Dunno... uh, what was your family like? Any siblings, parents, maybe some lovers?" THe manakete asked, shrugging slightly.

"Well... where to start?" Ja'vassa mused, leaning back in his chair. "My family, the Anair Clan, was a wealthy, influential clan in southern Elsweyr. My father, the head of the clan, owned a fairly successful shipping company that regularly delivered all kinds of goods across the Aldmeri Dominion. My older brother was slated to one day secede my father while I would be next line if something happened to my brother, and then my sister would've been after me. Outside of them, I was married for a few years, had five children with my wife... two of them survived. Like myself, the surviving children are vampires." He explained.

Nowi's eyes softened slightly as she listened to him, "Is your wife still alive as well?" She asked in response.

Ja'vassa shook his head, "She, along with one of sons and my adoptive daughter, was killed during a bandit attack on my hometown. I was out doing some hunting and gathering when they descended upon Torval. I only knew of the attack because of the smoke rising into the sky. By the time I returned to lend my sword to the local guards, my home had been destroyed. Fabah and Lucia had been crushed, and my wife impaled. There wasn't much I could do to save any of them. I only had the time for some final words and our final kiss. She was the first and thus far, only person I've been that close to. I promised to protect our surviving children and well... I haven't been able to fully keep that promise."

As the group listened to his story, the manakete hadd wrapped her arms around him, "I'm... I'm sorry, Ja'vassa." She whispered, tightening her grip around him.

The Khajiit paused, returning the hug from her. "Don't apologize. I was the one who failed to protect them."

Nowi merely nodded, continuing to hold him tightly. "What happened to the other kids? You mentioned only two of them survived..."

He nodded as well, "After the disaster in Torval, I fled from Elsweyr with my children, leaving my homeland for the second time. Ri'saad, Kisavi, and Tsalira survived the attack, and for the first few years after returning to Skyrim, we were more or less happily settled in Solitude. The city was safe, I had numerous allies there, and though Armani's death still stung, we were able to live a mostly normal life. I took on the life of a merchant in order to support my children. I eventually worked my way up to earning the title of Thane in the city. It all seemed like everything was just... perfect. All of my struggles, all of the blood I shed, all of the tears I spilled. Everything was worth it." Ja'vassa admitted.

"Where did it all go wrong then?" Robin asked, though he felt pity for what's happened to him, his curiosity wound up getting the better of him.

"Though many would view me as a hero. After all, I saved Skyrim from a beast known as the World Eater, but many also viewed me as a villain thanks to my vampirism. One group, a faction of vampire hunters known as the Dawnguard sought to destroy me. They would regularly send members after me whenever I was outside the city walls, but were never successful in killing me." Ja'vassa sighed softly, his eyes lowering.

"One day, they had sent an agent to infiltrate the city itself. Most people consider the Dawnguard to be heroes, if a bit extreme. This gave them free reign to enter the city, but they could never openly attack me, so they often just watched over me. Their latest visit to Solitude was more than just to watch me, they aimed to take out my children, believing that if they could get to them, they'd get to me. Take away that which I loved most and they'd be able to take out their greatest enemy. With a well aimed crossbow, they had shot and killed Ri'saad, though this would ultimately backfire on them." He paused, subtly wiping his face.

"What did you do to them?" Nowi asked, slightly nervous of the answer.

Ja'vassa hesitated to answer, a soft sigh escaping him. "I was fueled by anger and despair, rage and hatred. A burning desire to avenge my son. I made the trip to Dayspring Canyon where Fort Dawnguard was and laid waste to it. Every last person that lived in the canyon was slaughtered, it didn't matter to me whether they had anything to do with Ri'saad's murder or not. If they associated themselves with the Dawnguard, they were guilty. By the end of the day, the canyon reeked of the fresh scent of blood, my clothes caked in it. Afterwards, I had burned down the Fortress and left a little while later. I have never regretted anything more in my life." He admitted, his lips quivering slightly. "I can still hear the sounds of their screams when I sleep, they begged and pleaded for their lives, but it didn't matter to me. I wouldn't be satisfied until the valley became an open graveyard. It would be a few days before I had returned to Solitude, I was afraid to face my children again."

The folks listening to him stared at him with mild surprise. Lissa gulped slightly, "You're really quite terrifying, Ja'vassa... it makes me all the more glad you're on our side." She admitted, pressing a bit closer to Robin.

"I was terrified of myself for the longest time, I wasn't able to look at myself for years. The blood of the innocents stained my claws, I know I did it to avenge my child, but... it didn't change that most of the people I slaughtered had nothing to do with Ri'saad's murder. I've killed so many people since then, some innocent, others not." Ja'vassa looked towards his hands, "If it weren't for Kisavi and Tsalira, I... I would've killed myself a long time ago."

His words only prompted Nowi to tighten her hold on him, "I'm glad you're still alive, Ja'vassa... no matter what you think, you've made me happy. You may have done some terrible things before, but you've done a lot of good, too. I mean... in the short time you've been here, you've saved my life, and you've been instrumental in helping with the war effort. You're my hero, at least. Your past won't change that." She smiled up to him, trying her best to lift his spirits slightly.

Subtle tears slid down his cheeks as he listened to her, "Thank you, Nowi... thank you." He returned the smile, gently stroking her hair. "It's... been a bumpy road, but... I'm glad it's led to you and the others." He responded, locking eyes with Nowi. Though the two hadn't known each other for that long, it was obvious how they felt for each other. The love and affection they held for the other practically shined in their eyes. The pair intertwined their fingers together, remaining quiet.

In the background, Lissa giggled softly, looking towards Robin. "How long do you think it'll be until they finally tie the knot, Robin?" She asked.

The tactician shrugged slightly, "I'll be surprised if Nowi doesn't have a ring by the morning..." He admits, chuckling softly.

Following Ja'vassa's story, the evening had gone by smoothly. They ate supper, and once the Shepherds had dispersed, heading to their quarters for the night. Nowi and Ja'vassa spent a little more time in each other's arms, enjoying the warmth and comfort that the other gave them. If it weren't for some unfortunate worries clawing at Ja'vassa's mind, he would've proposed to Nowi, but the fear of losing her like he did Armani all those years ago prevented it. Eventually, the two also parted ways for the night, both returning to their respective quarters smiles upon their faces. The day's events left them with heavy hearts, but the determination for tomorrow's events kept them from being weighed down. The final battle was approaching, and though no one was sure what to expect, they knew they would have to fight or die well.


	7. The Tactician and the Princess

While many of the Shepherds made their way for their quarters for some much needed rest, there were several who found great difficulty in actually getting to sleep. Nerves, excitement, uncertainty plagued many of them, among these were Princess Lissa and Robin. In an effort to try and lull herself to sleep, in these situations, Lissa would frequently seek out her favorite tactician, his voice often soothing and comforting her. Fortunately for her, Robin was still awake, merely doing some reading in his quarters. "Hey, uh... I'm not bothering you, am I?" Lissa asked as she entered.

Though the princess' sudden appearance was a surprise, Robin had nodded, simply placing his book to the side. "Not at all. How can I help you, Lissa?" He asked in response, offering her a soft smile.

Lissa returned the smile, taking a seat next to her friend. "I just wanted to talk a bit, maybe calm some nerves before we set out on the road tomorrow." She leaned over, lightly leaning against the tactician. "We've been together for a while, haven't we? We've seen a lot of things together, too..." She mused, soft hums escaping her as she spoke.

"We certainly have. It's funny to believe it was only a couple weeks ago that you and Chrom found me in the field." Robin chuckled softly, blushing as she leaned on. He's always been rather fond of Lissa, though it wasn't until recently that he discovered that he was attracted to her. They were alone, their lips just mere inches apart. If he were to confess, there would be no better time to do so. He hesitated greatly, biting his lip softly before he'd finally find the courage to speak up. "I've noticed... over the time we've spent together, I've... I've found myself falling for you, Lissa."

As the words hit the girl's ears, she stared up at him in surprise. The feelings were mutual as far as she was concerned, but hearing the words from him meant the world to him. A deep blush painted her cheeks, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way... I... I love you, Robin." Lissa admitted, intertwining her fingers with his.

Robin leaned forward, gently kissing the back of her hand. "I don't have a ring for you, at least not yet... but, after the war in Plegia is over, I'll buy you one and maybe we'll be able to have a proper wedding together as a way to celebrate not only our love, but our victory as well." He suggested, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

"That's a wonderful idea, Robin." Lissa smiled brightly, throwing her arms around him. "So, I guess it's decided... after the war, you'll become Prince of Ylisse. I'm so happy, I've always wanted to settle down with someone. Thanks to you, I'll finally be able to do so." Her smile only seemed to grow brighter with each passing second as her grip tightened, "Do you think Chrom and the others would come to attend our wedding?"

The tactician nodded in response, his hand gently brushing against her cheek. "I think so, if anything just to see you in a beautiful wedding dress. I'm so happy." Robin whispered, holding her as close to him as he possibly could. "Why don't we get some rest? We've got a long day ahead of us." He suggested, receiving a nod from Lissa in response. Before they'd go and lay down together, they had decided that now was a good time to share their first kiss together.

After a few brief moments, the two would pull away from their loving embrace, sharing a happy smile between them. "That was nice..." Robin admitted, "I love you, Lissa."

"I love you too, Robin... so very much." Lissa responded, soon tugging on his hand, trying to pull him towards the nearby bed.

Without any resistance, he'd join her underneath the warm covers, his arms wrapped around her. Throughout the night, the lovebirds slept peacefully; not one negative thought crossed their mind, nothing but happy dreams and peaceful vibes filled their minds. They dreamt of what their lives would be like in the near future; their wedding, their children, even possible grandchild peppered their dreams. It was a beautiful thought, and with their wedding set for the near future, that light at the end of their tunnel only grew brighter.

By the time the morning had arrived, the happy couple joined the other Shepherds in the dining room. "You look happy this morning, Princess." Cordelia greeted, motioning for the two to join her and a few others at the table. "You look quite happy as well, Robin. Did something happen last night?"

Her questions would be met with a wide smile from Lissa, "Yeah! Robin and I are engaged now... we're hoping to marry after the war." She explained, happily taking her partner's hand. "It's great! I can boast about having a beautiful husband.."

Sully chuckled a bit, "I'll be damned, Robin. Are you looking to become the next Exalt or something?" She asked teasingly.

Robin laughed in response, quickly shaking his head. "I doubt I'd make a good ruler, I'm just happy she accepted my confession. I just pray today's events will go by smoothly. I'd like for the battle to finish up quickly so I can actually get her the ring I promised her." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Sumia giggled softly, clasping her hands together. "Oh, oh! Lissa, I'll help you with the planning and preparation for the wedding! I'll help you find all the best flowers... and... and the best food... the best dress, all of it!" She said cheerfully, practically bouncing around at this point. Though she wasn't too sure if she'd get lucky enough to marry the one she's been in love with, she was eager to help ensure her friend's wedding was unforgettable.

"Thanks, Sumia. I appreciate it. Maybe as we're planning my wedding, maybe I can help you plan out the wedding for you and Chrom." Lissa replied teasingly, grinning in a playful manner.

The pegasus knight blushed a deep red in response, waving her hands in embarrassment. "No, no... l-let's just focus on you and Robin, okay? Just, uh... I... it's... it's not that I wouldn't be against a wedding with the captain, it's just... we're preparing for your special day, Lissa!" She replied frantically, her blush intensifying ever so slightly.

Unable to help herself, Lissa giggled softly. "I'm only joking, Sumia. I appreciate the help." She assured her, smiling happily. The remainder of their breakfast would go about the same; Lissa, Cordelia, and Sumia going over some of the finer details while Robin, Sully, and Stahl talked about other things. Despite the stress of what later that day might bring them, they would happily take this moment to relax and ignore their worries for the time being.


	8. The Mad King

As the morning sun rose over the horizon, the allied forces found themselves gathered at the breakfast table. The newly formed lovebirds were enjoying a good meal and a hearty conversation with a few others, though this would be interrupted as Chrom began to speak, using this time to go over their plans for the day. "Alright, Shepherds. Today is the day we march on Plegia and take out that devious bastard himself. Today's struggle won't be an easy one, but it's one we must win. Either we win the battle or none of us will be leaving the battlefield, at least not in one piece." As he spoke, he found himself wandering around the mess hall, seemingly trying to collect his thoughts. "There's no real strategy, though the group will split up into two teams. I will lead one team, Robin will lead the other. Ja'vassa, I have a special task for you." He said to the Khajiit.

"What might that be?" The Dragonborn asked in response, seeming curious, yet unsure as to what he had planned.

"You're the strongest among us, you will be the one to deal with the Mad King. Once you've disposed of him, the rest of his soldiers should scatter or at the very least, it should provide them with a loss of their morality. We'll hold off the other soldiers and buy you enough time to take care of him. Do you think you're up to the task?" The prince asked, grinning slightly. If the battle was to go down successfully, they'd need to ensure Gangrel goes down as quickly as possible, and no one else had nearly as much experience on the battlefield as the Khajiit did.

Ja'vassa nodded in response, "Of course I am. I'll admit, I've been looking forward to cutting him down... I might take his sword and send it back to Skyrim as a trophy." He confirmed, using the Deep Storage spell. He would swap out his Oathkeeper for an enchanted Daedric katana while also swapping the armor of Konahrik for a similar set, though this set being crafted from ebony and heart stones. The armor crackled with electricity after he put it on. "I've been looking forward to testing out these enchantments lately." With the brief discussion behind them, the army prepared to depart for Plegia once more, determined to end the war for once and for all.

The march was relatively short and once they had arrived in the Plegian fields, they would be met with none other than the Mad King himself. A cocky, sly grin crossed his face. "Oh, my. You're back so soon? I'm sorry I couldn't prepare some tea for you, but I hope my men will provide you with plenty of entertainment to make up for it. Oh, but only if your dear sister were still here. I'd let her watch this touching reunion before cutting her down." He chuckled softly, readying his levin sword.

Chrom clenched his teeth, "Damn you! We're not here to play games with you, we're here to end the war and restore peace to the realm. Prepare yourself, Gangrel!" The prince suggested, unsheathing his weapon in return.

"Bwahaha! That's rich! You claim to love peace, to know it inside and out, yet when life throws a problem your way, you answer it by spilling the blood of your enemies." Gangrel laughed a bit more, wiping away the tears from his eyes. "Don't make me laugh, Prince. You don't know the first thing of peace. No man does. Do you honestly think killing me will do a damn thing? You think this will calm the rage Plegia feels towards your people? You foolish prince, your actions only stoke the fires of hell."

By this point, Ja'vassa had grown rather annoyed with his foe. "For the love of Talos, shut up. I sincerely doubt your people give a damn about you. We've received plenty of reports that many of your soldiers have abandoned you, deserted you... they threw their supposedly beloved king aside like trash. You aren't worthy to be king." He unsheathed his blade, the ebony material glistening slightly under the sun while he'd prepare the Ire of Jhunal spell in his other hand. "You aren't worthy and you never will be. Your reign ends here, Mad King. Know that it was the Dragonborn who sent you to Oblivion!"

Another cackle escaped Gangrel, "So, the outsider wants to go a round with me, eh? Fine by me. That sword of yours will look good on my mantle." With his final words, he and Ja'vassa would stare each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Be careful, Ja'vassa!" Nowi shouted towards him, going to join Robin's group in battle. Their group took the left, while Chrom's group took to the right. The two groups did an incredible job ensuring that the King and Dragonborn would be uninterrupted in their bout, but at this point, it seemed Ja'vassa was just toying with the king.

"Come now, Gangrel... at least try to kill me." He suggested, parrying strikes from his opponent with relative ease. While the Mad King had plenty of skill on his own, his speed and agility being almost surprisingly high, it was all too obvious he was severely outclassed by his enemy. Ja'vassa's speed and many centuries of experience kept him on top.

In an effort to keep Gangrel down for a moment, Ja'vassa employed an Unrelenting Force shout. "Fus... Ro Dah!" He shouted, unleashing a powerful blast of energy that knocked the king back several feet, with him staggering back up. With him in a daze, he'd use the Ire of Jhunal spell. Ja'vassa waved his hand around for a brief moment, building up the necessary energy before finally firing off two powerful beams of electricity, practically pinning Gangrel in place. Holding the spell, he'd approach the Mad King. "You had numerous opportunities to surrender to the Ylisseans, yet your position led you to believe that you were invincible." He sheathed his weapon, preparing a Prismatic Beam spell in the empty hand. "Do you have any last words you'd like to say before I send you to whatever god you worship?"

While the King was often known for his cocky and arrogant attitude; the laughs and taunts towards his opponents, the current predicament had him terrified. The deadly streams of lightning on either side of him, while an equally deadly warrior stood in front of him. He gulped softly, "You're so strong... Why did you side with the Ylisseans? Considering your power, it doesn't seem they'd have anything to offer you. Join me... I can ensure you endless wealth!"

Ja'vassa smiled beneath the mask, "Simple... with the Shepherds is someone important to me, besides I've no interest in working with dishonorable worms like you." He charged up the other spell, "Your promises of wealth mean nothing to me... and now, your reign comes to an end. Farewell, Mad King." After the Prismatic Beam had finished charging, he blasted the King with a powerful purple stream of energy, the damage increasing for each second he held it on Gangrel.

The spell did massive amounts of damage to him, though the King was able to hold on long enough for his final words. "Fools... all of you... these bonds of yours... will not last... you will all die alone... as I am now..." After choking out his final statement, the King had finally keeled over; now a bloodied mess thanks to the recent attack.

The Dragonborn sighed in disappointment, "How sad... I was hoping to at least get a bit of a workout fighting him." He shook his head, approaching the King's corpse in order to retrieve the levin sword, keeping it as his prize. Now that Gangrel had fallen, many of the Plegian soldiers had surrendered.

"Shepherds, allies! That's enough! The battle is over!" Chrom called out, a huge wave of relief washing over him now that the war has come to an end. As Chrom, Lissa, and Robin would use the time to tend to the wounded, Ja'vassa found himself resting at the nearby river, taking the opportunity to rest and clean off his weapon and his armor. Dried blood was never easy to clean, so he wanted to get to it as soon as possible. As he worked on polishing his blade, Nowi would join him.

"Hi, Java." She greeted, happily giving him a soft hug from behind. "You know, you were pretty impressive out there... That display of sorcery was incredible. Did your parents teach you those spells as well?" Nowi asked, clearly content with holding him like this.

In response to her hugging him, Ja'vassa reached back to gently tap her hand; his focus entirely on getting his weapons in tip top shape. "Thank you, little one. No, those spells were of my own creation... over the many long years, I've taken to studying every aspect of magic and have used what I've learned to create new, powerful spells to use against my enemies. The Ire of Jhunal in particular has become one of my more deadly spells. The ability to trap opponents between two beams of lightning is an invaluable part of my arsenal." He explained, grabbing a towel to dry his blade. "The enchantments worked as well as I had hoped they would." He sighed softly, setting the weapon to the side before beginning to do the same to his mask.

Can I ask you a few things, Java?" The manakete asked, reaching out to feel the recently polished blade. "What's the sword made of? Why does it glow? Why does your armor crackle like it did?"

"The blade is made from a combination of ebony and the hearts of slain daedra. Combined, it makes for a very strong, durable weaponry and armor. Unfortunately, daedric arms and armor aren't easy to come by since the hearts are extremely rare." Ja'vassa explained, picking up the sword. "My armor uses a similar recipe. Ebony, daedric hearts, some leather and linen strips, along with a few heart stones. The stones give the armor its unique electrical effects."

She nodded in understanding, enjoying the brief lesson from him. Before she could speak, she and Ja'vassa would be collected by Robin. "Chrom is wanting to give a speech, come on. He's inside the fortress." The tactician informed them, motioning for the two to follow him.

Once inside the fortress, Chrom waved towards his Shepherds, allies, and the Plegian soldiers who remained behind to listen to him. "After many long weeks in a desperate battle, I'm pleased to announce that the war between our nations has ended. From this day forward, as Exalt of Ylisse, I aim to ensure such a conflict never arises again. However, I will need to request your help in doing so. As Emmeryn would've said, she'd want to ensure that the future is built upon an era of love and prosperity, not upon the blood and hatred of the past." He stated, and though his words were rather cliche and cheesy, he meant every last one of them. "I must return to Ylisse and kickstart the healing process, we must attend to our dead and rebuild. I hope we can go into the future together, building a relationship of trust and honesty." While his speech was short, it seemed to satisfy many in attendance. Once the prince finished speaking, the people had dispersed.

After the brief speech, he'd join the rest of the Shepherds on the road back to Ylisstol. The war was filled with its ups and downs; he learned plenty of new things, made some new allies, though he suffered tremendous loss along the way. Uncertainty plagued his mind, questions flooded his thoughts as the carriage made its way for the capital city. Would the people accept him as Exalt? Would they forgive him for Emmeryn's death? Would he even make for a good leader? Leading an army was one thing, but an entire country? Was he even up for the task? These, and many other questions hounded him, there was so much more he needed to learn, but suddenly, he'd be thrust into the role. It would seem he'd have to learn as he goes along, no doubt Robin and Frederick would be willing to help whenever it was necessary. At least for now, he only had to worry about mending the scars of war, and that meant, he'd be able to relax for a little while.


	9. Ylisse's Most Exalted

It's been just a few short hours since returning to Ylisstol, and though he was home free and had every right to just rest and relax after the lengthy war, Chrom found himself pacing around the throne room in a nervous manner. The same fears from before still plagued him, fortunately, his nervous pacing would be interrupted by the arrival of Sumia. "Uh... I'm not interrupting anything, am I, Captain?" She asked, holding a small bouquet of flowers. "I... I, uh, wanted to see if you were doing okay... I mean, we just finished a war and all, so I wanted to make sure there weren't any wounds we might've missed or that you weren't in much pain anymore." She added, slightly flustered at this point.

Her flustered, but genuine concern was just enough to snap Chrom out of his funk. He smiled softly, chuckling at her. "You've always known just how to cheer me up, Sumia. I appreciate it, I needed that." He paused for a moment, shuffling around his satchel before he'd pull out a small ring bearing the crest of Ylisse. "I want you to have this, Sumia..."

The girl stared at him blankly, tilting her head ever so slightly. "Your royal ring? I don't think it'd be right of me to possess such a valuable possession of yours..." Sumia argued, unsure of his intentions.

Chrom sighed softly, "I'm not good at this stuff, but... this ring was given to me by my parents, they told me to give it to the woman I wanted to spend the remainder of my life... and, well... I want you to have it." He explained, now becoming slightly flustered. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife? For now and forever?"

Though the words reached her ears almost immediately, it took a few moments to register what he said. "You're... you're serious, Chrom? I mean... I've always wanted this... but, surely there are prettier girls around... I mean, all I've done is cause trouble." Sumia sighed softly, a deep blush painting her cheeks.

"You sell yourself short, Sumia... you've been an amazing friend since the day you joined the Shepherds. You've always been a capable warrior, and the way you care for the animals is a sight to behold." Chrom had approached her, softly taking her hand. "I've never been entirely certain on everything, but the one thing I'm certain of is my love for you. I want to be with you and you alone for the rest of my days."

Sumia was silent briefly, the blush becoming slightly brighter as he spoke. She gulped softly, looking up to him with a smile. "Oh, Chrom... I... I'd love to be with you too. I'd have it no other way." She replied happily, wrapping him in a hug. "Out of all the beautiful women in the army, I'm glad you chose me over them... I promise to be the best wife I can, no matter what comes up." With those final words, the two closed the gap between their lips, locking in for their first kiss.

The long kiss only ended when they pulled away to breathe; Chrom's hand rested on his beloved's cheek. "We'll hold our wedding very soon... all of Ylisse will be invited. It'll be a good step forward to begin the healing process from the war." He said softly, holding her just a bit closer to him.

Though their wedding loomed over them, the next few days would be relatively simple. When the big day arrived, it was indeed a big affair like one would expect. A lavish banquet set out, no expenses spared when it came to the decor, and many of the Shepherds and even many of the Feroxis who aided them in battle had come to Ylisstol to celebrate their union. Ja'vassa normally wasn't big on these kinds of ceremonies, but effectively had no choice in the matter as Nowi had practically dragged him to it.

They had taken their seats as directed when Libra would come up to perform the usual rites for a wedding in Ylisse. He had presented the two with matching rings before beginning to speak. "We're here now to join these two in an eternal bond of love and courtship, under the watchful eye of the Divine Dragon, Naga." He started, raising his hands ever so slightly. "Though our nation may still be recovering from great atrocities, it's with this bond of love and their desire for peace that will be able to move forward in the healing process. Do you both agree to be bound together for now and forever, in peace and harmony?" He asked them, receiving quick nods from them. "With my divine authority, I now name you husband and wife... Exalt Chrom and Queen Sumia. May you two lead our nation to an era of prosperity like no other."

With their new rings now proudly resting upon their hands, the two quickly embraced each other in a tight, loving hug; another happy kiss would soon follow. Rose petals were scattered, doves were released, and the crowd cheered for their new royal couple. While many of them missed Emmeryn greatly, they saw this as a great leap forward, believing that maybe the new leadership will do more good than harm. After the wedding, Chrom and Sumia would join each other in their room, their hands never separating.

"Well... we're married, Capt--- I mean, Chrom... I never thought I'd see this day." Sumia admitted, practically melting in his arms. "Thank you, Chrom... even for all the times I screwed up and broke something, you kept me by your side. Put your faith in me when no one else would... you gave me something to live for."

Now, it was the Exalt's turn to blush. "You have never failed to make me smile, Sumia... I'm not perfect either and I've no doubt done things to piss you off, and I'll no doubt continue to do so, yet you've remained loyal to me and I thank you for that. So much of what's happened since you joined us wouldn't have been possible without you by my side and now, I look forward to the many years ahead of us with you in my arms." Chrom pulled her close, smiling softly. "My wife... my beautiful queen. The gods have blessed me more times than I can count."

Sumia elected not to respond, merely smiling as she and her husband laid back. With the sun quickly dipping below the horizon, they'd share their first night as a married couple, happily wrapped up in each other's arms beneath their covers. They weren't sure what the future would hold for them, but they'd be comforted by knowing that whatever came their way, they'd be able to face it together, hand in hand for the rest of their lives.


	10. The Dragonborn and the Manakete

The recent wedding between Chrom and Sumia had filled the land with a strong sense of joy and hope, the newlywed queen now serving as the beacon of peace and tranquility much like Emmeryn did before her. Nowi in particular found herself in a rather excitable mood; after the war had ended, she would effectively become Ja'vassa's traveling companion, whether he wanted it or not. Not that the Khajiit would complain about having her by his side, it was a nice change of pace considering how long he's spent traveling alone. Currently, they found themselves relaxing under the starry skies, the Khajiit was leaning against a large tree with the manakete resting in his lap like usual. "You know, after seeing how happy Sumia and Chrom were during the wedding made me kind of... jealous. I mean, I'm really happy for them, but... it made me realize I kind of want to be married myself. I know most of the humans here won't live for as long as I do, but it'd be nice to settle down with someone." She mused, swaying ever so slightly as she spoke. "What kind of wedding did you have with your wife? Was it as big and extravagant as what their wedding was like?" She asked, staring up at him.

Ja'vassa paused slightly, her mention of her wanting to be married hit him as a surprise, though he wouldn't deny the love he harboured for her. It's only been a few weeks since they met and centuries since he was last in a relationship, so his romance would no doubt be rather rusty, though he'd be quite happy with the manakete he held. "Admittedly, my wife and I weren't really into the big ceremonies. We merely exchanged a few vows and shared a meal, and that was that. We moved into a newly built home and it wasn't too long after that we started our family." He admits, laughing softly. "While we're on this topic, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." He sighed, looking up towards the starry skies.

Nowi tilted her head slightly, looking up to him. "You're not growing tired of me, are you? I know I can be a little energetic at times, but I hope it's not that bad..." She spoke in a soft, almost guilty sounding tone.

"Not at all, Nowi. Quite the opposite actually. I've not been romantically involved with anyone since Armani all those years ago, so I apologize if I'm a little rusty." Ja'vassa started, wrapping his arms around the manakete. "When I came to this world, I fully intended to do just as Hermaeus Mora instructed me to do. I'd collect the knowledge he desired and then I'd eventually return to Tamriel, but then I found you. You had my heart from the moment I looked into your eyes, though I wasn't aware of that until recently." He paused, sighing a little as he spoke. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you... I love you very much... and when I return to Tamriel, I'd like to bring you back with me. Not as a friend or traveling companion, but as my wife."

At the confession, Nowi blushed softly, turning around to properly face him. "Oh, Java... that's so sweet of you to say." She replied, practically throwing herself at him. "I love you too and I'm not entirely sure what you meant by all that, but I'll always be with you... whether we're here or in your homeland. I am yours and you are mine, you're not going anyway without me, understood?" She grinned happily, nuzzling against his furry cheeks. "We don't have to have an extravagant celebration, all I request is a nice cake on our wedding day." She teased.

A soft laugh escaped the Khajiit, "Before we can get to that point, I want you to take this." Ja'vassa started, placing a gold and emerald circlet around her forehead. "This used to belong to Armani, it was a reminder of the love we shared, but now I want it to be a symbol of the love I have for you. I've done terrible things in my life, I've made plenty of mistakes, but you are not one of them." His own smile widened ever so slightly, "And, of course, I'll see to it that you get the best damn cake you've ever had."

A few joyful tears propped up in her eyes as she tightened her grip, "Thank you, Ja'vassa. I'd be happy to spend the rest of my days with you." Nowi reached over to softly pet his head, that smile never leaving her face. "Thank you... first you save my life and now, you've given me yours. There's nothing more I can say besides thank you." She paused briefly, her happy smile turning into a concerned smile. "Do you... do you think your people will accept me?" She asked softly, worried about what might happen in his world.

"Of course they will, and if they have any complaints, I'd be happy to hear them." Ja'vassa assured her, a playful grin crossing his face. "I won't promise to be the perfect partner, but I can promise to always protect you and to always be true with you."

She nodded in response, lightly kissing his cheek. "Good... and I promise to do the same, regardless of what happens in the future." She giggled happily, hugging her once more. "I've always wanted a husband and now I'll finally have one... this is an incredible feeling." Though she wanted to remain awake to continue showering him with plenty of affection, she found herself quickly growing tired as evidenced by the quiet yawns escaping her.

"Get some sleep, dear... I'll get us back home." Ja'vassa suggested, lifting her up as he stood up. Without much hesitation, Nowi had curled up in his arms, falling asleep within seconds. The walk back to the Ylissean castle was brief and as he made his way to the quarted lent to him by Chrom, he'd bump into Lissa and Robin.

The princess giggled softly, smiling at the sight. "So, it would seem you and Nowi have finally tied the knot, eh? She would always go on and on about how much she adored you." Lissa admitted, "You two make for a cute couple, honestly. I'm glad she has you."

"We're engaged, yes... though, we probably won't marry until we return to Skyrim. I'm wondering if my Lord knew that her and I would meet in this world, and that's why he sent me here. He promised rich rewards and well, let's just say there's no reward that could match the joy in my heart when I hold her." Ja'vassa admitted, tightening the slightly protective hold over her.

Robin chuckled, nodding. "I'm glad she'll be in good hands. Make sure you take good care of her, Ja'vassa." He suggested, waving towards the Khajiit as the recently married couple would make their way to their quarters.

Ja'vassa nodded at Robin, soon taking Nowi to their quarters. He'd lay down besides her, keeping a soft and protective hold on her. It was a goodnight for him, after being alone for so long, he finally had someone to spend the remainder of his life with, and now, he had something to look forward to when he returned to his homeland.


End file.
